


Squeaky Clean

by onesquishedcat



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesquishedcat/pseuds/onesquishedcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himchan takes a sudden interest in Daehyun's shower routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squeaky Clean

Daehyun let a sigh pass his lips as he slipped under the spray of the shower. He was past the point of exhausted, body still high strung from the performances just over an hour ago. He wasn't even sure how he was going to get to sleep tonight, and they all had to be up early again to work on the new choreo.  
  
Daehyun's muscles ached just thinking about it.  
  
Sighing softly, he didn't hear the door open, or the quiet thwump of clothes being undone and dropping on the floor. But he certainly heard the voice that spoke on the other side of the shower door.  
  
"Daehyunnie? How are you doing in there?"  
  
Whirling around with a start, the Busan vocalist clutched at his chest. "H-Hyung?! What are you doing?"  
  
The glass door was too condensed for him to see it, but he could certainly hear the smirk in Himchan's voice when he spoke.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure you were getting clean, Hyunnie~"  
  
Daehyun swallowed, heart still racing a bit as he turned around. It wasn't like the other hadn't seen him naked before. But Himchan had always been a bit of a wierd one.  
  
"O-Of course I am, hyung. Now will you leave me be? I'm almost done," He said, soaping up his hands. He heard Himchan hum, and then the shower door opened behind him.  
  
"But did you get everywhere?"  
  
"Of course I di-"  
  
He glanced over his shoulder, and yelped.  
  
Himchan closed the door behind himself, backing Daehyun into the wall in the process. "H-Hyung?"  
  
Himchan pressed a finger to his lips. "Shh, Daehyun," Himchan whispered, reaching out and cupping the younger's face. "I'm just going to help you relax."  
  
Daehyun stared at him with wide eyes, which only grew larger when the brunette leaned in and kissed him, then sank to his knees.  
  
Whatever Daehyun was expecting, certainly didn't happen.  
  
Himchan's hands slid down his sides to his hips, and while his eyes did stop on his half hard arousal, they didn't remain there long. With gentle force, he tried to turn the younger singer around, but when Daehyun resisted, he lightly slapped his thigh.  
  
"Turn around, Hyunnie."  
  
Biting his lip, Daehyun turned and placed his hands on the shower wall, adjusting the shower head to not spray in his face. Hands on his ass made him jerk forward in surprise, the brunette looking over his shoulder to see Himchan smirking up at him. "Relax and enjoy it, Daehyunnie."  
  
The first swipe of a finger between his ass cheeks made Daehyun's hands ball into fists against the wall. "H-Himchanhyung.."  
  
Himchan hummed, rubbing the side of his finger up and down over Daehyun's hole, watching intently as it tensed and relaxed. "So cute.."  
  
Daehyun flushed from the tips of his ears to the middle of his chest.  
  
Himchan wasn't finished though, giving him one last smirk before spreading the younger boy's ass apart and leaning in.  
  
His tongue was hot and wet as it slid over Daehyun's entrance, and it took everything in Daehyun not to cry out.  
  
Though whether it was in shock or pleasure was a hard line to define. At least until-   
  
Another hard swipe of the older man's tongue made Daehyun's back arch, a low moan echoing around the stall. But the sudden slap to his ass  had his body rolling up onto the balls of his feet. "You need to keep quiet, Hyunnie," Himchan murmured, sinking his teeth into the thick flesh of the brunette's ass. "Don't want the others to know how much you like this.."  
  
Daehyun whined, pressing his face against his hands as Himchan leaned in again, tongue alternating between swiping across and circling the boy's entrance. Daehyun was quickly losing his mind, cock hard between his legs the longer Himchan teased him.  
  
"P-please..Himchannie..Hyung.." Letting his weight fall to his forearm, Daehyun reached down to touch himself, and then bit back a sob when he recieved a hard pinch to his inner thigh.  
  
"No touching. Hands on the wall."  
  
Daehyun buried his face against his hands on the tiles, and bent at the waist to press his ass back. "Please.."  
  
Himchan ran his hand over Daehyun's ass and gave it a little squeeze and a slap. "That's a good boy.."  
  
Then his tongue circled once, twice, before sliding inside.  
  
Daehyun felt his legs turn to jelly, and if it wasn't for the firm hold suddenly on his hips, he might have slumped to the floor.  
  
As it was, he found himself rolling his hips back against Himchan's tongue, choking on his own spit from trying to keep quiet. It was really hard with the way that the older man's skillful tongue wriggled inside of him, drawing out the pleasure and making  Daehyun keen against the tiles.  
  
Himchan's name became a mantra on his lips as his body worked to get more of that sinful muscle inside him, hands clenching and unclenching by his face. He couldn't even think straight anymore, forgetting Himchan's order as he reached down and grabbed for the elder's hand on his thigh.  
  
"P-please, please hyung..please touch me.."  
  
Himchan actually growled against the boy's ass but wrapped his hand around the younger's leaking erection, beginning to jerk it as he switched from abusing his entrance to biting the hard swells of the vocalist's ass. "Come on, Hyunnie. Cum for hyung. Show him how much you love his tongue up your ass. Such a needy little slut.."  
  
Daehyun couldn't help it, moaning and cursing as he exploded over Himchan's fist and all over the wall, body shuddering hard in pleasure.  
  
"D-Daehyun.."  
  
Daehyun's eyes snapped open, his hand around his cock freezing. The water pounding against his back was cooler now, and without the heat much of the condensation on the glass had faded. Stepping forward and reaching out a shaking hand, Daehyun pushed the door open.  
  
Himchan met his wide-eyed gaze with one of his own.  
  
"I thought..the door was open and.."  
  
Himchan's cheeks were dusted a light pink, but when Daehyun glanced down, he felt his cock twitch at the large bulge in the older man's sleeping pants.  
  
"I think I need another shower."


End file.
